Kamen Rider VS Capcom
by StrangerDenB4
Summary: When Tsukasa and friends stumbled upon the World of Capcom, chaos ensues as villains from various Rider and Capcom series join forces. My first story on this website. UNTIL I CAN THINK OF A BETTER PLOT, THIS FIC IS ON A HIATUS.
1. Prologue

_Infinite Universes, Infinite Worlds. There are many tales that had been told, and others that shall be tell. In some stories, an individual may meet another individual from another story, different from their own. It may intertwine, combining their stories into one. They may share the same world, another time and place it may be, but each of them share the same sky. Some of these individuals may meet each other whenever a crisis so severe, a force far stronger than they have ever faced, brought them together. No matter where or when they are. This tale is one of many crisis that force these individuals to unite against a terrible threat...And it began, when He Who Destroys Worlds visited a world unlike any other._

**Prologue: A New Connection**

Location: Hikari Photography Studio

Photography is a wonderful invention, it captures certain moments in life that will be forever remembered using a camera. Anyone can do that, anyone except a certain young man with a pink camera slung around his body.

This man is your typical Japanese brunette pretty boy, wearing a black turncoat jacket over a dark magenta sweat shirt, he also wore black pants and shoes. The man was sitting on a sofa, fiddling with his camera, a dark pink Twin Lens Reflex camera to be exact. He contemplates the fact his photography skill is similar to a cyclist whose bike brakes broke resulting in him crashing into a manure truck; terrible. Whatever picture he took always result in said picture to be extremely blurry.

"Still complaining about your bad pictures, Tsukasa? I thought you replaced that junk with a new one." said another young man drinking a cup of coffee. He has black flowing short hair, wore a ocher leather over a black T-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and sneakers. "If you want, I have a few cameras that might interest you."

Tsukasa Kadoya replied, "This thing is no junk, Kaito. And no matter what, I won't replace this camera.", he put the camera on the table and walked towards the man named Daiki Kaito, "Besides, don't you have better things to do than stealing, planning to steal things and freeloading?"

Daiki scoffed at Tsukasa's attempt to insult him, "And here I thought we're finally friends. Just because I'm a bit of a kleptomaniac doesn't make me a bad person, I merely relief objects from the original possessors in order to make better use for them." "By better use, you mean a trophy, right? You're still the same thieving jerk the first time we met." Tsukasa deadpanned. "At least I can eat sea cucumber and not choke on it like it was a bundle of natto beans." Daiki retorted. "Although natto beans are horrible." Tsukasa always hated sea cucumber, but having almost no memories of his own past annoyed him, and it annoyed him even more so when a person like him did it in a cheerful manner.

Then, a girl in white entered the room, her frilly dress made her looked like a princess, even though her attitude is anything but princess-like. Her long black hair rested behind her back as she put her two thumbs up, she then thrust each of her thumbs into both of their necks, hitting a certain pressure point. Both men began to flinch and laughed uncontrollably. "Seriously you two, this arguing thing of yours is getting old."

"Urk... Natsumikan! For crying out loud, _stop_doing that, it's humiliating!" yelled Tsukasa as he struggled to his feet. Natsumi Hikari and her grandfather, Eijiro, owned the studio the two men currently reside in. "Well, maybe I'll stop if you stop being such a moron and getting out of line, Tsukasa-kun." said the girl, closing the door behind her. As both men stood up, she walked to the kitchen in the room next to them.

"It seems obvious who's wearing the pants in this relationship." Daiki snickered as he sat back down. Ever since Natsumi became a Kamen Rider thanks to a little white female Kivat-bat, assisting Tsukasa in saving the multiverse, he noticed that both of them started to have feelings for each other. Of course, being a self-righteous twit and a tsundere-ish girl made it difficult for the two to acknowledge each others true feelings. "Shut up, Kaito."

Two years ago, Tsukasa ventured the A.R. Worlds, alternate realities where different versions of Kamen Riders before him existed, and at one world, a team of heroes adorned in colorful suits called Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. He wonders if there are other worlds that doesn't have a Kamen Rider, if so, Tsukasa would probably be blamed again for whatever problem that occurred. He had enough of "Damn you, Decade!" and "It's all Decade's fault!" to last him for a lifetime. Come to think of it, thought Tsukasa, the man who uttered those very words haven't been since since his battle against Super Shocker. (why do many evil organizations tend to have clichéd names anyway?)

"You guys ever wondered what happened to Narutaki?" ask Tsukasa to his housemates. Narutaki was the man responsible for Tsukasa's predicament in his adventures. Spreading nonsense about him going to destroy the worlds. That part almost came true but fortunately, it was prevented. "Well, last time I saw him, he joined forces with Super Shocker and became Colonel Zol." said Natsumi as she exit the kitchen with a cup of coffee, "After that grasshopper monster shows up, he accused you to be the cause of an even greater crisis. Then he was nowhere to be seen." as she sat to drink her coffee, Daiki gave out his answer gleefully, "Well, wherever he is now, I'm sure he's plotting his revenge as usual. If the Evil Overlord Guide I got is right, we'll meet him one day and we'll have more fun kicking ass." Tsukasa facepalmed to his answer, "I question what kind of things you consider fun, sometimes..."

Then, an old man entered the room, followed by another young man. "Tadaima~", said the two men. Natsumi was the first to answer, "Ojiichan, Yuusuke-kun, okaerinasai. How's your trip?" Yuusuke answered as he went to the kitchen to put the groceries into the fridge, "It was awesome! There was this huge mall we went into and it had everything. I was tempted to buy some souvenirs, but the prices are too high for us..." The man smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, even though it didn't itch. Yuusuke wore a blue vest over a black shirt with a golden symbol that resembled a mask, a pair of jeans and white sneakers.

Eijiro wore a cardigan ensemble and a a bowtie. It's amazing that a man this old could still have a medium-length flowing white hair. He then replied to his granddaughter, "Well, Natsumi-chan, we were also able to visit a lovely tea house, owned by a Haruka Urashima. She's a pleasant company, despite her constant smoking habit. Apparently, her nephew... or was it cousin? Anyway, she said that her nephew owned the inn next to the tea house, and they have room for sale, and a hot spring. The residents are mostly girls, though, And Yuusuke here got into trouble from one of the residents." the old man chuckled as the memories of said incident still lingers in his memories.

"Jii-san, I told her that it was an accident! I was searching for a toilet when I bumped into her in a towel, that redhead suddenly went berserk and chased me around." Yuusuke tried to defend himself, but the other men chuckled at the image of Yuusuke Onodera, aka Kamen Rider Kuuga, running away from a half naked girl. They would tease him for a long time.

But since everyone has gathered, Tsukasa rose from his chair and walked towards a part of the room with multiple backdrops, he used them to travel the A.R. Worlds with the entire studio as the transportation, he still doesn't know how in blue blazes does it works like that, but he decided a long time ago not to worry about it.

"Well guys, since we're done here, let's go someplace else."

He then pulled the chain that control the backdrops, sometimes it shows random pictures that relates to a certain individual or event that gives them a clue to what kind of world they would visit next. It felt like a lottery show where the host shows the audience what the lucky digits are.

The backdrop then suddenly stopped, revealing the planet Earth, in front of it are three heads floating in front of it; on top was a green haired woman, for some reason she has a pair of bat wings behind her head. "Wow, she's pretty." Was all that Yuusuke could say. True, her emerald eyes looked dazzling to a man, her smooth lips alluring as she seduces a man to 'play' with her. Natsumi slapped Yuusuke to his senses before he started drooling. On the left, was a Japanese man, he wore a red headband and the white cloth below him indicates that he wore a karate _gi_. "He looks like a hobo to me. Nothing fascinating." Said Daiki as he adjusted his seating. "Better watch what you say, Kaito." said Tsukasa, "That 'hobo' remark may bite you in the ass one day."

When they looked upon the head below the other two, Yuusuke instantly recognize him, "Oh my God, it's Rockman!" The others stared at him for a few seconds, "Come on guys, don't you play video games when you were kids? It's Rockman, made by Capcom for the SNES! Come to think of it, now I know who those other two are; it's Ryu from Street Fighter and Morrigan from Night Warriors!" Yuusuke was practically geeking out that the fact the next world will involve his favorite video game characters.

Tsukasa just stood there, with his mouth agape, not believing what he's about to face. He regained his composure in seconds, "Okay, I can understand a world without any Kamen Riders, but... video game characters, really?" Kaito smiled at Tsukasa's amazement, he always savor the moment whenever he was like that. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll go ahead and scout the place," Kaito then walked out of the room, leaving the four behind to their own, "and maybe I'll find some treasures while I'm at it."

As soon as Kaito left the building, the backdrop suddenly sparked, then it shone brightly, blinding the others. As the light fade out, the picture has now changed.

Earth was still on the background, but this time, it's stood between a large group of people. On the left was Ryu, with Morrigan and Rockman at his sides. Behind them are many other characters from Capcom. One was a ninja-like warrior, with a unique looking laser blade. Close to him was a man with dreadlocks with a mechanical arm. Below him a soldier, a pistol in hand aiming in front of him. There's also a catgirl with blue hair so large they thought she used too many hairspray. Said catgirl was riding on top of a large muscular mustached man, he was topless, only a body strap surrounding his body, he was holding a pipe. And there were many others behind them. Above them all, were three humans and a gargoyle. One man was a blond in black, sporting shades, but couldn't hide one of his glowing red eyes. The other man was facing away from them, his back has a red glowing 天. The red gargoyle, with its wings spread, looked on menacingly. Above them all was a man in red who looked like a dictator. He glows in a menacing purple aura.

On the right side, were Tsukasa's fellow Kamen Riders. Leading the group was the first Kamen Rider, Ichigo. His red scarf blowing away from him. Next to him was the tenth Rider, ZX and Decade, Tsukasa himself. But for some reason ZX looks slimmer and had a sword attached to his back. Behind them were three Riders he recognized as his successors. The middle one was Double, the half green, half black Two-in-One Kamen Rider. Above him was OOO, pronounced Ōzu if not mistaken, the Rider destined to become the Multi-King and rule the world. Below him was the newest and youngest Rider (Not counting the alternate versions of Kiva and Hibiki), Fourze. His rocket shaped head still makes it weird to him. Tsukasa noticed that these three lived in the same world. Behind them were many others, such as Amazon, Stronger, BLACK RX, Kuuga, Kabuto and many others, including all of the Secondary Riders. Above them were three villains he recognize very well. One was the silver armored Shadow Moon, an evil Rider, stepbrother of RX who has his own agenda. He wields his famed Satan Saber, a red bladed sword with golden guards, hilt and pommel. The blade was larger than usual. Next to him was Apollo Geist, one of many commanders of the Shocker he fought. He still wields the sword and shied getup, with a red and silver helmet. Tsukasa hasn't forgotten for what he did to Natsumi. The last one was none other than Narutaki. Still wearing that crummy hat and smug face. "Looks like Kaito was on the money, he is back."

There was another figure above them, what and who he was shocked everyone in the room.

"N-no way!"

"I don't believe it!"

"Is this... an illusion?"

Tsukasa stood there in silence, gripping his fists tighter.

It was _another_ Kamen Rider Decade.


	2. A Chance Meeting

_Infinite Universes, Infinite Worlds. There are many tales that had been told, and others that shall be tell. In some stories, an individual may meet another individual from another story, different from their own. It may intertwine, combining their stories into one. They may share the same world, another time and place it may be, but each of them share the same sky. Some of these individuals may meet each other whenever a crisis so severe, a force far stronger than they have ever faced, brought them together. No matter where or when they are. This tale is one of many crisis that force these individuals to unite against a terrible threat... And now we meet these individuals from another world; one is a man who viewtifully fought evil in the name of justice. Another was a man who had covered wars, you know?_

**Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting**

Location: Akihabara

The Electric Town. Aptly named, due to the large amount of electronic devices being sold in the city. From one of the most advanced PC with the most up-to-date softwares, to a ten years old microwave. But for most people, the city is known for being the hub for anime and otaku goods in Japan. One of those people, was currently pressing his face to a shop window, looking at its anime figurines.

This young man was fairly short for his age; in fact you could call him 'super deformed' du to his odd size. His red hair and goatee fits perfectly to his hot blooded personality. He had three ear piercings on his left ear. Around his neck was a yellow necklace. His blue T-shirt had the letters "HMD" etched in front of it, what they stood for is a mystery, even to the wearer. He wore a pair of gray pants and yellow sneakers. But what made him peculiar is the watch on his right hand. Its face was red, with a gray cone pointing downwards. above the watch face is a V-shaped gap. Unlike most people, his watch faced away from him, as if it was made to be seen by others. This peculiar device was called the V-Watch.

Whoever this man was, he's certainly not your average-

"Joe!"

The young man removed his face from the window, leaving his face print on it. Joe turned his attention towards a certain blonde woman; his girlfriend Silvia. "S-Silvia! What's wrong?" Joe ran to her and held his hands as he checked for any oddities on his beloved. Silvia wore the same pale bluish-green dress, just like the kind of dress she used to wore when they were kids. Her hair was long enough to reach her shoulders. What made him fall for her were her glasses that covered her blue eyes, she looked so cute with it, thought the man, as he remembered that one time she misplaced those huge round glasses, Silvia was practically blind without it.

"Did something happened?" Joe asked worriedly, but was answered with an angered tone, "Will you _please_ stop running off on your own?", she let go of his grip and put her hands on her hips," What if I got lost in this place, or worse, mugged by a thief?"

Silvia Blue may looked timid, but this young lady is capable of holding her own. Still, it would be nice, thought the blonde, if Joe acted all protective of her instead of getting distracted by all of these "nerdy" things. They've been childhood friends and now dating for seven years, yet he's still the same movie freak she knew all this time.

"Aw, jeez. Silvia, I'm sorry," Joe said while activating his puppy dog eyes, "But...it's flippin' Akihabara! Also known as Otaku Paradise! I've been saving all of my money for this vacation, and I also saved some money to buy two plane tickets for the both of us! And I also got the cash to buy all those old anime and tokusatsu DVDs I'm searching for! I know it may take a while, considering the size of this city, but we got all day!"

Before coming to The Electric Town, Joe was known as Viewtiful Joe, hero of Movieland whose style was inimitable. He got the V-Watch, his transformation device from Captain Blue, his childhood hero and Silvia's father. Long story short, Captain Blue was corrupted by an evil force and it's up to Joe to snap him out of it while saving Silvia who was the damsel in distress at the time. After that fiasco, Joe's father, Jet Black, reappeared in a month or two and was somehow evil thanks to this "Black Film" that corrupted him. Viewtiful Joe, with the help of Silvia aka Sexy Silvia, stopped Jet from destroying Movieland. After that other fiasco, Jet said that because of it, Junko, Joe's mother, died in a car accident a few days after giving birth to his baby sister Jasmine. He said that there may be another, but the search didn't bear any success.

Not wanting his daughter going out with such a slob, Captain Blue hired Joe to be the next star of his upcoming movie, which had made lots of money. Jet also wanted his son to be more productive in his adult life, so he told Joe to do some odd jobs around the studio since it was a bit underhanded. Then Jasmine, Joe's teenaged little sister, became an aspiring actress and hired him to be a bodyguard. Joe was reluctant to do so, due to Jasmine being such a brat sometimes, but Joe had learned that after what happened to Captain Blue and Jet Black,he would not let another family fall into the dark side. So he guard her well, and got full payment while at it.

It was thanks to her that Joe visited the Land of The Rising Sun. Jasmine was recruited to be a Japanese princess for a movie. Apparently, she got the act due to her face resembling their Japanese mother, Junko. At least that's what her agent said.

"And besides, the city is _completely_ free of crime! But I guess the only crime is that its too darn crowded." Joe tried to lighten the mood, but alas, it had little effect on the bespectacled blonde. "I don't know Joe... I mean didn't you remember what happened here? About that lunatic who went on a murderous rampage in this city a few years ago? What if it's going to happen again?" Silvia's face was filled with worry.

Joe knew what she was talking about; way back in 2008, a men went on a murderous rampage in Akihabara. After he crashed his vehicle, he began to stab people with his dagger. Killing and injuring several of his victims. It shook the world that a safe country like Japan had people who can commit such violence. Fighting an evil organization may be one thing, but a normal man with a weapon that was genuinely threatening who had nothing to lose? Something else entirely, especially for Silvia.

Then, Joe held her hands to his, and ensured her safety in a rarely heard serious tone, "Silvia, I want you to know that if the need ever arise, I _will_ give my life for you." Silvia couldn't believe her ears; was this Joe whose speaking to her now the same Joe who she knew since childhood? "J-Joe?"

The young man drew closer to the girl, causing her cheeks to flare up, "Your father taught me this; whenever someone important to you is in grave danger, a true hero must be prepared to give everything he got in order to protect said someone, even if it means sacrificing his own life." then Joe put his hand on her cheek, making her blush even further, "Let me tell you this, Silvia Blue; to infinity and beyond, _you_ are the most important person in my life." He then showed her his V-Watch, "And if things gets to hot, I'll make it blazing red hot for any bastards who _dared_ tried anything to you."

Silvia stood agape, she never knew that her Joe was capable of such maturity. Was this the result of all the hard work her father and Uncle jet had given to him? "Oh, Joe... I don't know what to say."

His only reply was his hand brushing her smooth hair, and holding her head with both of his hand, "May this red hot hero be given the reward form his beloved princess?"

This was it! The moment Silvia had been waiting for her life; Joe Black, had matured into a responsible, serious man she always dreamed of. Not to mention he's being very manly at this moment. Joe leaned closer to her face, realizing what's going to happen next, she closed her eyes and slowly leaned forward, savoring the moment of truth...

But unfortunately, the moment was ruined by a sound of a camera snapping a picture. In this case, a picture of Joe and Silvia in their moment.

"**FAN~TASTIC!**" said the man behind the camera.

_Oh no, you didn't!_ Someone is going to get his ass kicked for sure!

"Alright, buster! I know your paparazzi types are just doing your job, but do you have any idea how _damn_ rude it is to interrupt moments like this? Why I oughta... Huh?" Before Joe could unleash his red hot fury to the perpetrator, he was surprised at who he was threatening to.

"Well, you know me, Joey; we photojournalists just _love_ invading private spaces in order to get the hottest scoop!" The lantern jawed man was taller than Joe, specifically Joe was as tall as his legs. He wore a black jacket over a white button-up shirt, a pair of green khaki pants and brown loafers. He wore a pair of blue shaded sunglasses. In his hand was his trusty digital camera, so trusty it's practically the man's lucky charm. Around his neck was a small pendant.

"Besides; as a freelancer, covering something _other_ than war is a nice change of scenery, you know?"

Joe's was instead flabbergasted at meeting this man, he knew him for a year and the two are practically Bros, "Frank West!" said Joe while high fiving Frank, "How ya been, Big Guy?"

Frank took off his shades as he converse with his friend, "Well, you know how it is; I take some random picture, sell them to the highest bidder, and if nobody's interested, go on an adventure and take some more pictures." The interaction of two men of different sizes such as these two may seem odd, but where they come from, oddity is part of their respective life.

"Man, it's been a while since we beat Galactus and his so-called heralds, right? I wish I get Nova's helm, it looks so cool!" Joe reminiscences the time they teamed-up with the Marvel Heroes on taking down Galactus. Frank also remembered the first time met, "Remember when we first met? You and Silvia popped outta nowhere and we fought those zombies? Those were fun times..."

Howver, Joe remembered something else more exciting like it was yesterday; Flying alongside the Science Ninja Team Gatchaman and the Tekkamen, training with Polymar and Ipatsuman, waxing Gold Ligthan so he can be shinier... Actually the last one was an embarrassing event he would like to forget. Speaking of which, Joe realized something; he thought that all of it was a daydream he conjured up. That was until he met Frank again and he showed Joe a certain picture. He almost had a heart attack.

"Hey, Frank! You still got that picture after we beaten that big black sentient ball thing?" Frank immediately browsed his digital camera, "I thought I gave you the copy of it, but since you're asking..." Frank then gave his camera to Joe, "Here it is; my masterpiece, Ultimate All-Stars!"

Joe basically fangasmed. He thanked whatever forces that let them teamed-up despite being from different universes. It was the happiest day of his life."Ohmigod, Ken the Eagle, Casshern, Yatterman (both of them!), and the three of us! So awesome-YEOUCH!

Alas, such happiness came with a price, said price involved an angry blond who just stomped on the nerd's foot.

"JOSEPH BLACK, HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME LIKE THAT!"

Sometimes, 'Bros Before Hos' could be hazardous to your health.

_Meanwhile, in a nearby alley..._

"Galactus? Ken the Eagle? Casshern? Why are they talking about a comic book character and some Tatsunoko anime characters?"

Daiki was hiding in a dark area in the alley, since he had visited the city hundreds of time he knew a few good hiding spots.

"Also... How could I understand these gaijins? I never learned to speak English and yet here I am, eavesdropping on them like normal."

Before Daiki finished his train if thoughts, his gaze was now on a watch belonged to the bespectacled blonde. It was on the same spot as the other midget.

"Those are some fancy looking watch... I wonder how much they're worth?


	3. Dark Alliance

**Kamen Rider vs Capcom 02**

_Infinite Universes, Infinite Worlds. There are many tales that had been told, and others that shall be tell. In some stories, an individual may meet another individual from another story, different from their own. It may intertwine, combining their stories into one. They may share the same world, another time and place it may be, but each of them share the same sky. Some of these individuals may meet each other whenever a crisis so severe, a force far stronger than they have ever faced, brought them together. No matter where or when they are. This tale is one of many crisis that force these individuals to unite against a terrible threat... Unbeknownst to the denizens of these two worlds; a darker force works behind the scene. Will they join forces to accomplish their ambition, or will they clash and destroy each other until there is only one?_

**Chapter 2**: Dark Alliance

**Location**: S.I.N. Secret Laboratory, The Bermuda Triangle.

Five years...

Five years since the downfall of the Shadaloo Intimidation Network, known as S.I.N. to the world. It is said that Seth, the leader of the group, defected from Shadaloo to start his own path in order to complete a project; it was called Boiling Liquid Expanding Cell Explosion, or BLECE for short. Nobody knows what it does, even the ones who stopped him. Only Seth himself knew the true purpose of the project.

But now he lies dead within the ruins of the once secret laboratory. Investigations from the Interpol following the destruction of the base revealed that there are more than one Seth, each bodies were similar to him, including the Tanden Engine built into his abdomen. The once glowing Yin and Yang motif orb had been cracked. But each bodies had numbers etched behind their necks, sorted from numbers one through twenty six. Out of all recovered bodies, only one remained missing; number fifteen. 

_Unknown Location_

Seth opened his eyes.

He looked at his surroundings; he was not on his secret laboratory anymore. The only thing he was was pitch blackness. All he could remember was the deathblow given by Shadaloo's dictatorial leader. The pain he felt as he drove his fist into the Tanden Engine, and a powerful surge of energy that followed as the man's unleashed his Psycho Power upon him. As if to add insult to injury, a young woman in purple attacked him afterwards. He remembered how he first met her; the rage in her remaining eye as she stood in an empty field, filled with bodies of punks in Seoul had given him a insight of her potential. She was then enlisted for the Feng Shui Engine project. The missing eye of hers now houses the eponymous engine, which increases her fighting skills tremendously. Unfortunately, this young Taekwondo fighter was very unpredictable. Her chaotic nature sometimes worry Seth. He had no idea how right he was when she attacked him after his defeat by him.

Not willing to give up, he struggled to his feet, searching for way out, but what he found instead was a woman, this time a ginger in black, who stood in his way. He knew that this woman was an agent of the C.I.A. who infiltrated his base. "I know who you are... Crimson Viper, was it? You will not get away with this." The agent replied, "I already did." Using her jet boots, she leaped and delivered a flying flaming side kick towards Seth, as her hit connected to his neck and drove him to the ground, grinding him across the hallways as her boots set him momentarily on fire, she then shouted, "**Full Throttle!**" as she did a backflip, sending Seth skyward. Before he landed, she put her arms in a cross position and leaped towards Seth, putting his head between her arms. As they reach the apex of her jump, she prompt her gloves to emit absurd amount of electricity to Seth, making him scream in agony.

Both of them then came back to the ground, Viper then contacted her superiors, "Crimson Viper reporting. Mission complete, Seth has been eliminated. Understood, continuing mission to retrieve data."

As she clicked off her cellphone, she saw the once chrome 'skin' of Seth fade into black. Viper shrugged it off and left his body.

"So you finally woke up. Took you long enough."

Seth then came out of his flashback, searching the source of the male voice. "Show yourself!" He tried to move, but something invisible restrained him to do so. He then realize that his body were in pieces, blue flame-like material spewing out of the openings. Yet he could still move his joints. "Don't bother, if you struggle in that condition you'll fall apart again." A beam of light suddenly lit up in front of Seth, blinding him. "I demand that you release me this instant!" Seth commanded the voice, but the voice simply laughed, "You are in no place to give orders... Fifteen." "Don't you _dare_ call me that! I am Seth, one who shall be the most supreme fighter of all!"

"Yes, yes, I know. Out of twenty six _kaizou ningen_ you claim to be the best since you can think for yourself." Then, the man walked between the beam of light, silhouetting him from Seth. He gazed upon Seth's bewildered expression. How could this man knew what Seth was? And why did he used the term _kaizou ningen_ to refer Seth and his other selves?

"By the way, that Tanden engine of yours has been fixed, although I can't say the same about your body." The man walked closer to Seth, examining his body. "Whoever did this to you must have a grudge against you. Or they're a bunch of sadists." Even though he was close enough to look at, Seth could not see the face of the man, he sounded young, that's for sure. "Listen, boy." said Seth, "If you think bringing me back from the dead would make me owe you, don't even think about it. I don't work for humans." The man scoffed, "What made you think I'm human?"

He then grabbed something from his coat, a white boxy device with a red glass in the middle. He put it on his waist and suddenly a belt formed around it. On the left side of the belt, was a book like device, he opened it and picked up a card, he showed the front side of it to Seth. It had a picture of an armored figure "Is that supposed to impress me, boy? You took me so you can have someone to play poker with? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"_Tōrisugari no Kamen Raidā da_," he simultaneously flip the card to show the backside, revealing a symbol that looked like a face, and pulled one side of the buckle sideway. The main body of the device turned sideways. The man inserted the card into the device, and a computerized voiced came out.

**KAMEN RIDE**

"_oboeteoke_." He then pushed both sides of the buckle, returning the device to its original position.

**DECADE**

A magenta flash of light came out of him, blinding Seth momentarily. After the light fade out, Seth could not believe his eyes. The man had transformed into an armored warrior. His most obvious feature is a white X slung across his armor. "I have a proposition for you, Seth." 'Decade' then snap his fingers, releasing Seth from whatever ties that bind him. Despite his body being mostly in pieces, he was able to stood up. Seth took a good long look at this warrior. After a while, he gave his answer.

"I'm listening."


	4. Fate of Two Worlds

_Infinite Universes, Infinite Worlds. There are many tales that had been told, and others that shall be tell. In some stories, an individual may meet another individual from another story, different from their own. It may intertwine, combining their stories into one. They may share the same world, another time and place it may be, but each of them share the same sky. Some of these individuals may meet each other whenever a crisis so severe, a force far stronger than they have ever faced, brought them together. No matter where or when they are. This tale is one of many crisis that forces these individuals to unite against a terrible threat... And now, as the worlds slowly merges without their knowing, the one who was just passing through will experience something viewtiful._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Fate of Two Worlds.<strong>

**Location: Hikari Photography Studio**

"Of all the crap I have been through, this is probably one of the biggest pile of crap I must go through."

Tsukasa glared the background hanging on the wall. Even though he was supposed to have gotten used to encountering oddities in his travels, he never prepared himself for what he was about to face; video game characters. From Capcom, specifically.

"But Tsukasa," said Yuusuke, "even if this situation may seem unthinkable, think of the possibilities!" Tsukasa replied, without losing his focus on the background, "And what, pray tell, are the possibilities this situation you could exploit?" Tsukasa was not in the mood for Yuusuke's fanboyism. Knowing this, Yuusuke answered Tsukasa, "Well, since they're video game characters, and I happen to be a fan of them, I know their personalities, what are the things they like and vice versa, their secrets and many more. We could use that to our advantage."

Well, this was surprising; Onodera Yuusuke, the goodie two-shoes of the team, actually using his noggin to exploit people for his gain? This was new for Tsukasa. "Well now, aren't we feeling a bit manipulative today?" "Of course, not only I'll get to meet my favorite video game heroes, I can rub it in your face that you need my knowledge of this world since you never played video games to know what's going on." Said Yuusuke with pride. Tsukasa face palmed at his reason, "I should've known..."

* * *

><p><em>Akihabara, outside the studio<em>

"Come on, Silvia, I said I was sorry. You know how it is whenever I find something totally awesome, I can't help myself." "That's no excuse, Joe. You should have paid more attention to what's in front of you. Didn't you learned that when you were working for daddy?" "But Silvia..."

Frank West sighed as he watched these two argue over the importance of paying attention. As a journalist, he knew where she was going. Without it, he wouldn't have gotten all those once-in-a-lifetime photographs and discovered the hottest scoops. Of course most of them involving hordes of the living dead, a couple of psychopaths or five, a conspiracy that had something to do with a certainly crazy guy whose sister is certainly attractive, and more attractive women in... compromising and unorthodox situations. You get the idea. They were now in a small park, it had a playground complete with a sandbox. Across the park were otaku stores, consisting of action figures, DVDs, video games and many more.

"Look you two, as fun as it is watching you two, I got pictures to shoot." said Frank, "So if you don't mind, I'm going to cover about, what was it again... The History of Kamen Riders." Frank still couldn't believe that he was 'hired' by one of his friends to cover about a Japanese sci-fi series. Frank lamented his situation, "From wars to a kids TV show... what a life."

Upon hearing those two words, Joe once again ignored Silvia and turned his attention to Frank, "Wait, Kamen Riders? Dude, why didn't you tell me, I'm a fan of the franchise! Ask what you want and I'll tell ya about it!" Silvia sighed in disappointment as Joes train of thought took another detour. "I wish his attention span wasn't akin to a goldfish."

Frank knew that when it came to pop cultural subjects, Joe was one of the best source of information. In this case was Japanese entertainment. "Alright Joe, hit me." He then brought out a recorder from his jacket, something he acquired in his journey. A good journalist is always prepared.

Joe then began to retell the history of Kamen Rider; how Ishinomori Shotaro thought of the idea, when did it began and how it came to the fame it still has today. He even retold some episodes in detail. Frank was amazed by how much knowledge a guy this small could contain.

He also told Frank that there are two eras of Kamen Rider, Showa and Heisei. The Kamen Riders from the year 1971 till 1989 were the Showa generation, while the ones from the 90s and present were part of the Heisei era. Although there were only three Riders from the 90s, and they were exclusive to the movies, and fans had considered them Showa Riders since Ishinomori himself was involved in the production. Joe also mentioned something about Super Sentai and their relation with Power Rangers, Ultraman, Metal Heroes and whatnot but he didn't pay attention to those part.

"Whoa, never knew that Kamen Riders were that popular." "They're warriors of justice! Even though some had lost their mortal bodies, they dedicate themselves to fight evil and protect they peace!" said Joe enthusiastically. "Yeah, but if those evil organizations planned to take over the world, why they keep focusing their attacks on Japan?"

Joe simply smiled at Frank, "Dude, they're just TV shows. No need to put logic into it, just enjoy them!" "Heh, you have a point." Both men finished their conversation. Away and outside of the park, Silvia was seen window shopping. Even though the items within were anime related. The bespectacled girl lamented her predicament. It was nice of Joe to invite her to visit Japan. She thought of trying one of the hot springs and local delicacies. Joe promised he would give her the best vacation ever, and she knew when he made a promise, he fulfills it. Yet all he did when they arrived was gushing over all the pop cultural things he enjoyed. Silvia was interested in some of them, but not as fanatical as Joe. "Oh Joe... I wish you would grow up and be the man I yearn for."

* * *

><p><em>Back at the studio<em>

Tsukasa sat down on the sofa, with a bored expression. He had to listen to Yuusuke ramble on about Capcom history for what he felt like hours. He still couldn't believe that all this time, he was a gaming freak. Still, even though it bored him, he knew Yuusuke was trying to help. He did, however, listened to the part where he talked about Street Fighter. A few months ago, he visited his sister, Sayo back at his world, and for some reason she has a video game room. She claimed that she needed something to do at home. She requested that Tsukasa played some games with her. He remembered how they played Super Street Fighter 4 multiple times, and how Sayo beaten Tsukasa every times. He had a few winning streaks, but she came out victorious.

What made him interested to that game, was the special moves. How Ryu threw his Hadouken and Ken with his flaming Shoryuken made him a bit envious that he couldn't do them in reality. Of course he would never admit it. "So, you're saying that without that franchise, all of the other fighting games wouldn't exist? "Exactly! It's like with Hongo-sempai and Ichimonji-sempai; without those two none of us would've ever exist!" said Yuusuke. Tsukasa pinched between his eyes, he still couldn't believe he was listening to Yuusuke for hours. "Alright, but what does this have to do with our being here? You said that they always have this crossover games with those American comic book guys…" asked Tsukasa. "Oh, yeah. It's called Marvel vs Capcom by the way. In all of those games, the plot is sort of irrelevant, but it's usually about two or more villains from each side joining forces to rule the world. I think that's what happening outside."

"So let me get this straight," Tsukasa stood up and began pacing, "You're saying that we have to go outside, resolve whatever it problems this world has, and go our merry way? Sounds like a plot to a video game. Don't tell me after all that, there's gonna be a bunch of new characters and stages after all that. Sounds like a pain in the ass." Natsumi, who had been listening throughout the conversation, finally speaks, "But even though they're just fictional characters, it doesn't mean we should just leave them be. Not to mention this… another Decade." She remarked as she glanced the dark colored Decade in the painting, "Don't you thinks it's a good idea to find out more about him? Maybe Tsukasa would remember more about his past-" "Natsumelon, you of all people should remember what we've been through… My past is nothing but trouble."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, outside the shop<em>

As Silvia did some window shopping, she noticed a peculiar shop. One of the figures being displayed was a red big headed midget. He was clad in armor and wore a pink long scarf. "Now, why does this look familiar…" Suddenly, Joe approached her and asked, "Hey, Silvia, what are you looking at? Finally gotten interested in some of those figures? I could pay for it if you want-" No Joe, it's just this toy looked familiar…"

Joe took a peek at the display, and what he saw caught him off guard, "Whoa, is that an action figure of me?!"

Frank noticed his outburst and took interest, "Oh, wow… Never thought you're famous enough to get your own action figure, Joe. Congrats, dude." Said the journalist, patting Joe's back. "Well, this one next to my figure might surprise you…" Frank looked at the toy Joe pointed. "Hmm, black coat, white shirt, hazel khakis, a camera in hand and a bloodied baseball bat in another… Holy shit, is that me?!"

As unbelievable as it sounds, Frank West took off his shades and scratched his eyes, the figure he saw before him was none other than himself. "Look, I'm quite famous for a journalist, but to get my own action figure? Something's weird going on here, and I bet whoever owns this store have the answers…"

He then walked to the door and went in; Joe followed dragging Silvia along, "Man, if I could get my own action figure, maybe I could buy it at a discount, it's based on me after all!"

When the three heroes from each side met for the first time, the event that unfold before us will be but a stepping stone to a greater journey… But that story is for another day.

_To be continued._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**It's a miracle! The Stranger has finally put up the next chapter after all this time! Put down your pitchforks and torches, kiddies, cuz he got something to say…**

**Life, college, procrastination, writer's block, yadda yadda yadda You all know the deal.**

**Seriously though, I'm really sorry for the long wait, but when I first thought of this story, I thought I could just use the MvC3 games as basis for the story. Some of the elements from those two games will appear, like what Crimson Viper read in that trailer. Or when Doctor Doom blast lightning bolt out of his gauntlets on the Hellicarrier. But instead of him it's Shadow Moon. My point is that I want to make a story ala Namco x Capcom, but with combat like in the versus games. After a lot of thinking, I have assembled some points in the story that would occur;**

**-The Genmas of Onimusha and Makamous of Kamen Rider HIbiki would either team up or assimilate into one group called the Gen Makamous. And the Onis in HIbiki have the strength of an Onimusha, albeit less powerful. Will I put Samanosuke Akechi or Soki, The Oni of The Ash? Sam does have experience in time travelling, while Soki is just gone to somewhere. I'll ask Arthur about that.**

**-Kamen Rider Shin, as I see him, is like The Hulk; he's scary as hell but inside, lies a soul of a man that wants to be cared. So yes, there will be a Chris vs Shin fight scene like in the trailers. The baddies from Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue were all about gene splicing and stuff, and whaddya now, that MO is similar to what Wesker is doing in Resident Evil. Shin vs Tyrant/Nemesis, anyone?**

**-Of course I'm going to put Megaman in, but which one? He is the parallel of Decade, being able to use other Bots power for himself. X is a good contender, but we already got Zero. Volnutt is cool, but he's busy being stuck in a cave, wasn't he?**

**-Kamen Rider Kiva and the Darkstalkers sounds like a damn good crossover story to me. I hope you do too, because Wataru is gonna kick ass along side with Morrigan, Felicia and Lei-Lei. He would probably be busy looking away from their assets…**

**-About Asura's Wrath… Yes, I WILL put Asura and Yasha in, but how? Well, the final ending in those DLC episodes gave me an idea…**

**-Critters from Monster Hunter would appear, and damn, imagine Skyrider dueling the Rathalos…**

**-Last one, Kamen Riders are not the only heroes in the roster… Let's just say Ishinomori-sensei did lots of awesome things, one of them is making a half red and blue machine man, and the other is making a story about nine individuals doing awesome things.**

**Well, you must be wondering why I'm telling you all this.**

**I have a life, obviously, and being what it is, it has a funny way to either mess me up or otherwise. You may know what will happen, but how it happens and witnessing it as the story unfolds is a completely different thing to know, right?**

**No worries, This Stranger promises that no matter how long it takes, he WILL finish a story. This particular one is quite complex. So he will need time and patience to do so, and he implore you, readers, to be patient. It brings virtue, after all.**

**Along the way, I may edit the previous chapters, because I KNOW there's something wrong with them, and I intent to fix them. I am probably the only human being alive to make this kind of story, and do I regret making something this insane? Hell no, something like this is too damn good to be locked up in my mental vault!**

**When will the next chapter be done? Who knows. Will this story ever be finished? Definitely. Untile next time, True Believers; Stay Stronger!**


End file.
